simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel-Finn Relationship
The Rachel-Finn Relationship is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, Also know as Finchel. Episodes Glee Season 2 Spoofs Just Say No to Boys They got together prior this episode (as seen on the recap), but in the G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. meeting Quinn and Brittany reveal that Finn dumped Rachel, although she continues to spy on him at his house. Rachel encourages the girls to be independent, but when she sees Finn, she thinks he's adorable and wants to marry him in 5 years, 3 weeks and 21 days. Lazy Directions Kurt suggests Rachel to date someone in order to make Finn jealous. Rachel hires Glen for a few days to pretend to be her boyfriend. Things went really good with Glen but Rachel gets frustrated because he's too perfect. Finally Rachel tells the truth to Finn, making him feel really bad and stating that because of what she did they're not friends anymore. Girl's Got Issues Rachel calls Finn to auditorium to sing together, but he don't want to sing any song with her, so he leaves, leaving her alone. In different parts of the school, they sing Obsession of Finn. Prom Rumours In the choir room, Finn talks to Rachel about Quinn and Sam acting strange lately. Rachel suggests going and spy on them. At night, while spying, Rachel shows her binoculars to Finn, the same that she uses to look at his bedroom window every night. They see Kurt leaving Sam’s house and giving Sam a hug, making them think that Kurt is cheating on Blaine. At the next night, also spying Sam’s house, Finn talks about the problems on dating Quinn. Thereupon, they see Quinn hugging Sam, making Finn think that they’re seeing each other. In the choir room, Finn confronts Sam by saying he know the truth about Quinn and him. Rachel suggests making out with Finn to give teach hem a lesson. Days later, Finn heard about Rachel going to prom with Jesse. He’s worried because he still cares about her. Rachel asks him to respect his choice as she “''respects''” his relationship with Quinn, even suggesting the color of the Quinn’s corsage. At prom, Finn fights with Jesse because of the way he’s dancing with Rachel. They only push each other, but Sue kicks them out. New York Funeral As he broke up with Quinn, he meets Rachel at Central Park to invite her on a work date. They go to a really fancy restaurant, Bootay, because Finn thinks he met the owner in person and that the invited him to bring Rachel to eat for free. When they finish their food, he realizes that the “''owner''” was only a schizophrenic man he met on the street. By having no money, both of them have to wash the plates. Because they’re late to a surprise Finn have for her, they take a shortcut, but their clothes are robbed by a thief. A police officer surprises them on their underwear and takes them to jail. They latter go out thanks to Kurt. Right before perform at Nationals, Finn asks Rachel how they’re not back together, to which she replies that she can now see that her life doesn’t need to revolve around him, but around her dreams and goals because she was born to be a star. They perform Smack That as a duet, kissing each other by the end of the song and making New Directions lose. Back in Lima, Finn feels like a bad leader, so Rachel violently encourages him to move on. Glee Season 3 Spoofs The Brown Unicorn Project Rachel and Finn are back together, but Rachel’s obsession with him is so strong at the point she has to consult Emma. She encourages her to look for someone who can cure her obsession, suggesting Kurt. Pot O' Asian Gold Finn is seen on backstage watching Rachel audition for the school musical. Later on the choir room, Kurt exposes Rachel’s obsession with Finn in front of the glee club. Mash Time Because of the lack of passion on Rachel’s performance, Artie suggests that she need to have sex. Finn and Rachel have a dinner on his house, planning having sex, but he accidently gives her real meat, making her vomit. She goes and talks it with the the girls, but it seems they agree to don’t do it, except for Tina, who encourages her to do it. She finally took Tina’s advice. Back at Finn’s house, he’s really angry because a football recruiter didn’t call him. She offers pity sex to cheer him up, but Quinn, Santana and Brittany interrupt to save her virginity. Yes Elvis/No Michael At Breadstixs, Finn tells Kurt and Rachel that he has nothing special in his life, to what Rachel sings Puppet on a String later in the choir room. Santana asks if Rachel have to sing every time in order for Finn realize how important is for her, to which he replies with a yes. Later in the auditorium, Finn proposes to Rachel, but she says no and tells him to drive her home. Days later, she changes her mind and accepts to marry him, only because she didn't receive the NYADA acceptance letter (yet). The Spanish Heart In the auditorium, Rachel’s dads call Rachel and Finn to talk about the engagement. They suggest that the couple should spend the night at their house for an exercise of how would live together is. At the house, they’re ready to begin the exercise, but Finn needs to use the bathroom first, to the misfortune of Rachel. On My Big Brother At the choir room, Finn and Rachel fight because of the Sebastian’s fake pictures that show Finn naked with Mr. Shue (that is later solved by Brittany and the Unicorns). At a wedding dresses store, all the girls agree that Rachel would ruin her life if she gets married, especially a scrub, performing No Scrubs to her in order to explain it better. Right before Regionals, at the choir room, Rachel invites the glee club to the wedding, but it is later postponed because of Quinn’s accident. Weeks later, at the hallways, Finn tells Rachel the LA plans that he has with Puck, suggesting moving together in there. Rachel doesn’t want to go there because she wants to go to NY; when Finn asks what about his dreams, she seems to have no interest. Finn leaves kicking a chair. Goodbye National Props Finn (because of Mr. Shue finally said that he loves him) decides to leave the country, so he takes Rachel to a train station with a ticket to NY, breaking up with her. Rachel gets angry because he broke up with her in the car, but Finn says that is because of me memories it brings to him. She also points that she has no luggage, that his parents doesn't know where she's going and she has no place to live in NY, to which Finn only wish good luck to her. Finn asks for a goodbye kiss but she hits him instead. About to leave in the train, Rachel watches his ex-classmates for the last time, including Finn, and tells them that they're not friends. Minisodes TBA Songs Duets *Obsession of Finn, Original song written by The Boss, sung by Rachel and Finn (Girl's Got Issues) *Smack That, Originally by Akon ft. Eminem, sung by Rachel and Finn (New York Funeral). Related Songs *Puppet on a String originally by Elvis, sung by Rachel (No Michael/Yes Elvis) *Clinically Insanely Crazy For You, Original song written by The Boss, Sung by Rachel (and Quinn). Trivia *Rachel has been known to obsess over Finn. *Finchel is Tina's OTP (One True Pair). Gallery Finchel2.JPG Finchel.JPG Rachel and Finn.PNG ObsessionOfFinn10.jpg ObsessionOfFinn8.jpg ObsessionOfFinn2.jpg Rachel and Finn 3.png Rachel and Finn.png Finn and Rachel.png Rachel 7.PNG Rachel at Dinner.png National 16.jpg National 18.jpg National 17.jpg Category:Relationships